


You said you’d come back

by mxmvys



Category: Iwaoi - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, OikawaxIwaizumi, Random Tags, Sad, crying while making this lol, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, rip my mans - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmvys/pseuds/mxmvys
Summary: This is an AU where every six year the oldest in one family from each country is put in training and forced to spend six months in space with only one call a week the family or s/os. But Oikawa is leaving sooner then expected.- I own none of the characters-
Relationships: oikawa and iwaizumi
Kudos: 6





	You said you’d come back

Oikawa and Iwa usually would hang out after collage together. Oikawa had been selected as the family that had to go to space from there town.

Oikawa runs to the front of their collage "im so sorry I'm late I got caught up with everything!"

This was a common occurrence, everyday Oikawa would be 5-10 minutes late and Iwa would stand there patiently waiting for him to get there. The only difference is today he was almost an hour late and this made Iwa irritated.

"This idiot if he wasn't leaving the planet this year I would have left right when it hit ten minutes" he though to himself.

Oikawa seemed off. He wasn't his happy self he looked worried, something must have happened he didn't hug him or kiss his cheek like he would usually do when they saw eachother at the end of there long days. Iwa took his hand and lead him to a ramen shop nearby, Oikawa looking confused.

"Why are we here we can just go to mine and eat" Oikawa said with a pout. " it would be nice to treat myself sometimes your cooking sucks anyway loserkawa" he said with a arrogant smug on his face.

They order and Oikawa looks at the table.

Oikawas POV 

Should I tell him, what if he gets upset, if I don't tell him soon though we will get less time to hang out before, but how do I even start to tell him, he thought to himself.

His head shot up and the warm feeling on his hand, iwas calm face making all his problems melt away in an instant. He started at him so long he forgot to answer Iwas calls to see if he was okay. As Oikawa was about to confess to Iwa about the times moving the waiter cuts him off with the food coming in " nows not the time" he says to himself as he starts to down the hot bowl of ramen, slowly pushing away his thoughts. 

Iwas POV 

"His hiding something, why isn't he telling me it, it must be serious if his big mouth hasn't told me yet, he'd normally tell me in an instant then regret it, did I do something wrong?" He thought to me self. 

Immediately dismissing the thoughts corrupting his brain as the waiter gave them their ramen. Every bite tasting bitter as he notices Oikawa look at him then away every so often like he wants to say something but it's holding him back. What's holding him back?

They walk home in silence, but it was a comforting silence, but Iwa felt a pain in his heart every time Oikawa looked at him, his eyes lightly glossy. The finally glance Oikawa gives he stops, standing with the rain slowly patting his head, " great this is how I'm gonna tell him, in this weather to!" Oikawa thought to himself. 

Oikawas eyes grew puffy, hot tears making there way to the ground, Iwa turns around after seeing the sight he felt like he was just stabbed in the heart, he walked towards him letting him into his embrace, his jumper slowly getting more wet, but not caring.

As he stroked Oikawas hair Oikawa started to speak, "t-they said that I'm not leaving in 6 months anymore" he gasped as he felt Iwa making his grip tighter, this gave him the comfort to continue talking, " I'm leaving Thursday, 6am" iwaizumi felt his heart give out, " its only six months atleast right?" He thought to himself to make sure he doesn't cry but it's to late, hot tears were already making there way down his face, they stayed in that scene for what felt like forever, well they wish it did atleast.

As soon as iwaizumi got back home all of his emotions let out, his best friend leaving for 6 months made him worry about how his gonna spend his time, atleast he won’t have the annoying tooru being late all the time. At this time he didn’t realise how this could effect him.


End file.
